gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 624
Summary The stunned Shinra watch as their "brethren" were actually Katsuo and the yakuza in disguise. The thugs had killed the Shinra outside the building and stolen their clothes; they were also the ones who "attacked" the teens. He calls to Kabuki's no good brats to fight back with the yakuza opening a path for Jirochou and Gintoki to reach Sotatsu and his remaining men. Jirochou slices through the assassins then blocks an attack from Sotatsu, who stabbed through his own soldier to reach him. He is then held in place and piled on by others to allow Sotatsu to stab him, who reiterates that his species' group tactics, sacrificing their "single" life for the "group", cannot be defeated. The Amanto then finds his sword starting to break and the alive Jirochou reiterates that he and another knew enough of the Shinra's fighting style to counter them. Jirochou was able to free his arms to kill the two assassins about to kill him and Gintoki had slid underneath the Shinra pile and stabbed through the Shinra holding the older man down to block Sotatsu's strike. Gintoki's bouken goes through said corpse to stab Sotatsu and both humans burst through the pile. With their combined might, the two men defeat some of the remaining Shinra and their boss. Katsuo proclaims the strength of the biggest scoundrels in the universe, him and the yakuza but Kagura interrupts by insisting the Yorozuya has that honor. Pirako adds that her father put her in charge of the yakuza group now. Shocked, Katsuo asks why while thinking back to the moment when he and the dark-skinned man first met and how Katsuo was inspired by him. Jirochou abruptly cuts off the flashback and states that he never indicated that Pirako will become the young yakuza head. He didn't want her to have that poor position as he would have to face the wrath of his deceased wife; she should instead aim for group boss. An exasperated Gintoki watches Katsuo and Pirako argue and states that Kabuki would become more peaceful without Jirochou. The older man refutes this as even without him, Gintoki and the others were still here and Kabuki would still be as lively as ever, including beyond this war. More Shinra arrive and the Yorozuya, Jirochou, Pirako and the yakuza charge at them. In the Joui Wars, Jirochou held a fatally wounded Tatsugorou in his arms. Aware of his death, Tatsugorou requests that his friend should take care of Kabuki and Otose for him. The dark-skinned man refuses, dragging Tatsugorou to his feet and half-carrying him through the battlefield. While walking, Tatsugorou wonders about Kabuki-chou's future and Jirouchou's and Otose's place in it. His friend responds that he was unsure but but all three of them will grow old together and he couldn't wait to see said future. Back in the present, Otose and the men still walk across rooftops but the old woman pauses when she sees an illusion of Tatsugorou sitting on the roof banister overlooking the smoldering district smoking. He smirks and she returns the smirk before walking away, his image disappearing except for the residual pipe smoke. Characters * Shinra Tribe ** Sotatsu * Doromizu Jirochou * Chin Pirako * Dobunezumi Group 溝鼠組 ** Kurogoma Katsuo * Sakata Gintoki * Kagura * Shimura Shinpachi * Otose * Terada Tatsugorou (flashback) Category:Chapters